Bad Day
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Jinora is having a bad day. Kainora Fluff


**Rated K+ for Kainora Luuurv**

**I was so utterly disappointed by the decided ****_lack_**** of Kainora (_or_ Kai _or_ Jinora) in the concluding minutes of the finale, so I decided to write some fluff to help me get over my mood... *sob***

**AU future fic fluffy vignette.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and am only using the characters for my own entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Jinora woke up with a flourish of the sheets, huffing to herself and giving up on getting any sleep in this nap. It was unbearably hot. And she <em>knew<em> that couldn't be right because it was the middle of winter. Not to mention the snow dropping outside in roves.

She had been tossing and turning for the past hour trying every exercise she knew to aid her in catching a wave of sleep. But she was much too aware of everything. The cold sheets on her naked toes, the pitter-patter of snow hitting her window sill, neon lights from her digital clock piercing her eyes.

She sniffled and sat up, rubbing her sleep deprived eyelids and trying to recall the last time she had any decent repose. And it didn't help that the day had been one of the absolute worst she'd ever had. Her favorite ribbed sweater had torn when she tried to pull it on her body, a button on her jeans popped off as she had tried sitting down, and she'd gone to buy groceries to restock only for the supermarket to be closed due to incoming bad weather. On the way back, she'd accidentally gotten pushed by children playing in the snow and dropped her keys in the sewers. Jinora had gotten locked out of her apartment and had to wait a good two hours in the cold for the landlady to come and unlock the apartment with a master key.

Murphy's Law was in full effect and was showing her no mercy. All Jinora wanted to do was sleep the bad afternoon away, but she couldn't even do that.

Sighing, she slowly stood up and waddled unsteadily to the kitchen, groaning softly. Her feet hurt, her lower back was causing her pain, and she was completely fatigued. She didn't even want to see what she looked like. No doubt she resembled a raccoon because of the bags under her eyes. Maybe eating something could help her sour mood.

"Something nice and crunchy might do the trick." she muttered under her breath.

Her eyes zeroed in on the fresh jar of pickles on the counter she had taken note of earlier that day, and she picked it up, tugging on the lid to no avail. It was tightly shut, and she just didn't have the energy to put all her strength into opening it.

"Of course..." she growled, her previous pinpricks of irritation growing into full-fledged vexation.

Jinora strained to open it again, grunting and clawing her fingers over the top and bending slightly over to get it to budge. It was wound too tightly and she knew she was fighting a losing battle with a lid.

She abandoned it dejectedly on the counter and slumped on a kitchen chair, dropping her face in her hands and feeling her eyes begin to sting in the back.

"Why won't the stupid thing open?" she whimpered, knowing she was being somewhat melodramatic but not caring. She'd had it with this day. She wanted it to end.

Jinora heard the front door unlock and then open and close.

"Jinora, I'm home!" Kai called from the entrance. "Are you here?"

His chipper attitude and voice only served to irritate her further, and she ignored the greeting, staring at the pickle jar in irked longing.

He sauntered into the kitchen, arms full of groceries which he immediately dropped on the counter when he noticed Jinora's dejected slumping. He walked over to her and bent down in front of her, taking her hands in his affectionately and kissing her on the forehead when he noticed her red-rimmed, watering eyes.

"Hey." he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't open the pickles..." she sniffled, her lower lip trembling.

She didn't know what reaction she had quite expected from Kai, but him laughing certainly wasn't one of them. Frowning, Jinora wrenched her hands out of his own.

"This isn't funny, Kai! I've had the worst day ever, and now you're laughing at me?!"

"I know, I know." His laughter petered out and he released a sigh of relief, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "I'm relieved, that's all. I thought you were seriously hurt."

Kai reached over and picked up the jar of pickles, rotating the lid and opening it with a '_pop!_'. He set it back on the counter, a lopsided grin on his face.

"There ya go. One opened jar of pickles." he gestured to the groceries, "I also went out to the next town over and picked up the groceries you wanted on that list."

Kai had gone all the way to the next town to buy the stuff she wanted? Jinora released a short breathless laugh - the first of the day- and wrapped her arms around him, stepping into his warm and inviting embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without you." she blubbered into his chest.

He stroked her back lovingly, kissing her gently on the head, "Just let me take care of you, angel."

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you too Jinora."


End file.
